


he refused to die

by Bookdancer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e06 Death of a Hero, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Protective Porthos, Whumptober 2020, Worried Porthos du Vallon, open ended but not a death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdancer/pseuds/Bookdancer
Summary: After the building explodes over them, after the dust settles and Porthos is trapped in the dark, after he squeezes d’Artagnan’s hand and prays—d’Artagnan doesn’t wake up.
Relationships: d'Artagnan & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	he refused to die

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whumptober work!  
> No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME: Collapsed Building
> 
> i don't own the musketeers, and this has been cross-posted to both ff.net (Bookdancer) and tumblr (@bookdancerfics)
> 
> thanks as always to my beta, @queenofmoons67 (tumblr)
> 
> i've always thought they got out of that building a bit unhurt considering it literally exploded on top of them but that may just be me. anyway i decided to add some whump to the situation, hope you guys enjoy!

Porthos opens his eyes to darkness. It’s not something entirely unfamiliar—growing up in the Court, they didn’t always have enough candles for everyone, and on the new moon their room would turn pitch black. But this, with something heavy atop his chest, with dust in his lungs and dirt tickling his nose… this is different.

He coughs, then tries to stretch, but he doesn’t get very far before he bumps into something hard all around him. It’s rough, almost like rock. Or concrete. Porthos closes his eyes tight as the memory of the building exploding washes over him.

“D’Artagnan?” he rasps, then coughs again. He hadn’t been alone, he knows that—his brother had been with him. Where—? “D’Artagnan?”

No one answers him, though, not even after he repeats himself again. Terror seizes through his whole body; he doesn’t want to imagine a world without one of his brothers. Porthos reaches out wildly, desperately, grasping for anything but concrete in the direction he’d last seen d’Artagnan.

Someone else’s hand brushes up against his, and he grabs it. It doesn’t move, but he clings to it with everything he has—it’s a sign he’s not alone, that d’Artagnan is still with him, and he rubs his thumb over d’Artagnan’s knuckles, trying to wake him.

“Please, please,” he says, voice breaking. “Please… d’Artagnan…”

The concrete shifts above him, and there’s the faint sound of someone talking, but Porthos doesn’t care. Either it’s Grimaud here to kill them for good, or the other musketeers here to rescue them, and Porthos can’t do anything about it either way.

“Please,” Porthos says again, and there’s something wet in his eyes, something that sounds a lot like begging in his voice. “D’Artagnan, please, you said ‘not my day.’ Not this day. Not now.”

His hand shakes, fear choking him. But he doesn’t let go—D’Artagnan is not dead. He can’t be. He was just talking about Constance, and children, and a future.

“We refuse to die!” Porthos gasps, clinging to d’Artagnan’s hand even harder. “So refuse! Wake up!”

He roars the last words, and there’s a muted commotion above him, the weight on his chest getting lighter as more debris is moved faster than before. Finally, there’s sunlight. Porthos reaches for someone’s hand, but there’s no relief when he sees that it belongs to Athos.

Porthos barely has time to choke out d’Artagnan’s name before he’s turning back to the wreckage, pulling at concrete with his bare hands. Other musketeers are there, too, and within seconds they have d’Artagnan’s limp body lifted up and out.

“Aramis?” Athos says. He sounds frantic, but Porthos doesn’t have time to reassure him when d’Artagnan still hasn’t woken.

D’Artagnan’s whole left side of his face is bloody, streaming from a head wound right at his hairline, and the musketeers lay him next to the fallen building. Porthos falls to his knees at his side, grabs his hand, and squeezes it hard.

“Aramis?” Athos says again.

Porthos looks up at him, frustrated. “He’s not here! He had to go with the king, he’s fine!”

Finally, _finally_ , Athos turns and seems to see d’Artagnan for the first time. “His head…”

“He needs a doctor,” Porthos says. “I don’t know—”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, the words stuck in his mouth. He doesn’t know if d’Artagnan will be okay. He doesn’t know if d’Artagnan will wake up. He doesn’t even know if d’Artagnan will survive this. All he has is the slow movement of his brother’s chest as confirmation that he’s still holding on, still keeping their promise.

_We refuse to die._

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's open ended but i also imagine d'artagnan woke up soon after this, so no worries!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! if you liked it, drop a comment and make my day!
> 
> also i have a tumblr account, @bookdancerfics, so feel free to stop by and bug me about writing


End file.
